Purple sky
by Risies
Summary: How would the life of KHR characters look like if they lived in the XIX century? This is an Allx27 (just the most popular pairings, though) story with 2796 as main pairing.


„So...when are you going to get married, Giotto?"

A rather tall, black haired man in elegant suit asked, peering with squinted eyes from over a cup of coffee. A snort and the sound of moving documents came as an answer. They were drinking coffee in the man's office, but in a not very formal style. The black haired man drinked while standing, leaning on the office's door frame. The other man's cup stood between cones of paper, untouched and already cold.

„You know I don't have time for that kind of things. „The man took another sip, unmoved by the man's annoyed speaking style.

„And why is that?"

For the first time during their talk, the blond looked up from the documents and glanced at the other person in the office, rolling his eyes immediately after doing so.

„Reborn, even if you didn't _perfectly know_ that I have one of the world's biggest company to ran, isn't it obvious how terribly busy I am just from one look at my desk? „

The man rised an eyebrow in pretented interest. Giotto suddenly acted like he didn't care anymore and stretched out on the papers, sighing.

„Well...But even if I had the whole time on the world, I wouldn't do that, as Tsuna still needs me. And you know that too. „

„He's not a little kid anymore." Reborn cut off emphatically, and put the now empty cup away from his mouth. Then, the blond male with crystal-like blue eyes did something he never did in public or even hardly did near any other person. He glared at the man, his narrowed eyes looking like two foaming liquid vortex of disgust. But Reborn couldn't care less.

„This isn't any reason-"

Giotto gasped, and wanted to say something, but only pursed his lips with venom.

„-And he would be happy for you if you get married, too. Much more than would be the next happiest person after you and that lady, have you thought about that?"

After that Giotto only said something that sounded like a hiss, and hid behind the pile of paper like an angry cat. The black haired man smirked and turned around, ready to walk out off his office.

„Really, Giotto, what is with that behaviour? Well then, I will be off"- suddenly he stopped, puting a hand on the door. -"By the way, your friend is visiting us today to introduce to us his cousins,who are in his charge now, right?"

Appearently, Giotto was now completely back to being focused on his paperwork, and was signing like three documents in a second.

„Ah, yes, this is right. Around five, I think, they will be joining us for tea...although I'm not sure if I can make it. Say sorry to Tsuna for me. „

Reborn curled his whiskers in thought.

„Of course, you cannot just leave the firm like that. Well, I think Tsuna can receive the guests by himself. They are children about his age, after all, a boy and _girl_..."

With that, the man in black suit left the office. Giotto signed thirty documents more, but something at the back off his mind just wouldn't let him do that in peace. He put his fountain pen away and rubbed his eyes. Then he took it back and started signing one more doccument, but stopped in the middle of it. Then, he frowned.

„Reborn...?"

He said out loud, although didn't finish his question. But at one point he confirmed his fears. He knew Reborn since childhood, as his parents' friend he was a very influential person, and he would not gone back from anything he had planned. The way he said the last word of his sentence...Giotto made up his mind. He would somehow find time to join his brother, his friend and his cousins at tea.

A petite, thirteen-year-old girl shifted uneasily in droshky. She looked through the window, and curved her lips slightly, squeezing the edge of her white satin dress. Then she turned her gaze back to the person next to her.

„We're close..Brother, what do you think? Are they nice people? The Vongolas..."

Said person, seaten in the darker part of the cab, gave a quiet, characteristic laugh.

„What's that, dear sister? I can see you are getting nervous. That is just a friendly visit. Nothing to worry about."

The girl rested her arms on her lap, and looked down, blush covering her face. He and her brother could read each other emotions so well, this time was not different.

„I know, but...I can't act like a little girl anymore, people are expecting me to be a well-beheaved lady, and I'm afraid I'm doing terrible at that...What if I can't strike up a conversation or even gave a decent answer when asked a question?"

Suddenly, her cousin, who was sitting across form them in the doroshy, spoke up.

„Believe me, our precious Nagi, that you are the most adorable little lady I know."The man with navy blue hair said, leaning over the girl and brushing a strand of purple hair from her face. His brother patted her gently on the head afterwards, and she flashed a warm smile at both of them.

„You are definitely the most charming one" added her brother, and then the horses stopped.

Her cousin gave a small chuckle, very similiar to the one her brother had, the difference in sound was almost inaudibly.

„So we are here. Let's go, Nagi, Mukuro, I cannot wait to see Giotto."

Both of the mans took one hand of the purple-haired girl in white dress, and the three of them sat out of the vehicle.

When three people with orginally combed hair made their to the Vongola mansion, the servants were already awaiting them at the door. Small, about nine-year old boy with a cute facial features and a striped scarf took their coats, and smiled wholeheartedly when they all looked at him.

„Welcome to the Vongola mansion, Master Giotto was awaiting you."The boy said, puting the coats away."I shall show you around..."

The eldest male was so excited with the occasion, humming some lively melody to himself, that he had almost failed to hear the child's quiet voice.

„Nufufufu~ There is no need, boy, I will do that, I have been here before. We can't keep our dear friends waiting any longer, can we?"

With that, he walked quickly ahead, having Chrome and Mukuro follow him. The girl smiled again at the obliging little servant, and he responded her with the same thing, Mukuro looked like he would rather already have this visit over. They entered a quite impressive, large parlour with green walls and many old beautiful furnitures. The teenagers started looking at them with curiosity, but their guardian only looked around impatiently.

„Seems like Giotto is not here. Nagi, Mukuro, sit down there and wait for me, he probably is in the library, I shall inform him about our arrival."

„All right, cousin" said Chrome when she sat down, improving shiny bows on her dress. Mukuro joined her, falling slowly and making himself comfortable.

The girl started admiring the numerous paintings on the wall. Ever since they were children, the siblings had very good taste in art, while Mukuro was more in music and Chrome in painting and sculpture.

„Brother? This picture was painted by one of our artists, wasn't it?"

The dark blue haired boy opened one eye, stopping preparing to take a nap, what looked like he was going to do.

„Hm? Ah, yes. Defintely, I have seen it before."

„It's so pretty..."

Chrome closed her eyes and did her favourite thing with paintings- she imagined being inside of it. The wind, the sun, the sky...She sighed happily. It relaxed her and she opened her eyes. Her brother surveyed the room with his eyes again with an unchanging expression. Even though this salon was so huge, the nook they were sitting at was very cozy, separated from the rest with the colorful cardboard walls and sofas. It was definitely a nice place to sit with a book sometimes and cut oneself off from the world.

Suddenly, the siblings heard a quick footsteps on the stairs. Chrome looked up at the ceiling curiously. Servants shoudn't be allowed to run like this, so who was that? She blinked in thought and put a finger to her mouth, while Mukuro stared at the ceiling with one eyebrow frowned.

Just then, a boy ran next to the door, with his hair disheveled from the run. He glanced briefly into the room, and his orbs widened slightly at the sight of two figures in the salon. But he did not manage to stop at the door, so they heard a sound of braking by slipping with a faint squeak of the floor. They weren't saying anything. The boy turned and walked into the room and leaned against the door frame with a shy smile.

The girl with an eyepatch and a boy with mismatched eyes felt like their hearts a second ago just beated so hard, that they stopped. Everything was still for them, as if they were dolls sitting in an old, long forgotten dollhous or a figurines inside a glass sphere.

Even though the siblings were were impeccably mannered children, with social etiquette instilled them since birth, and would immediately stand up in any other situation, now they were unable to move an inch, just staring at the boy.

The boy rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. He walked up closer, and while a moment ago he was running around the house, which definitely not befitted a young master, now his step was much slower than a common pace. The boy had long brown hair, that magically remained upswept and framed his face. They looked nice in touch, and their colour reminded both Chrome and Mukuro of a chestnut. His eyes were big and sparkling, and were also warm, resembling the color of caramel. He was dressed in a thin dark blue sweatshirt, sleeveless and with a sweatshirt was unbuttoned, and a loose white shirt could be seen beneath. A slender, black long tie was tied on his neck and a brooch with bow and ruffles was pinned to his chest for decoration. The whole set looked cute and charming, fitting the boy like a glove.

He stopped before them, with his hand behind his back, and lightly bow his head with a sunny smile.

„Hello, we haven't met yet, I think? My name is Tsunayoshi..."

When the boy spoke, the siblings somehow regained their composure and went back to reality, but still couldn't think quite clearly. Chrome stood up, her arms hanging at her sides, when Mukuro bowed deeply in sophisticated way.

„I am Rokudo Mukuro, and this is my sister Chrome-"

The teen wanted to continue his introduction, when his sister did something clearly unexpected. She took three quick steps forward, leaned in and kissed the surprised boy on the cheek. When she pulled away, Mukuro still was looking at the two with eyes wide open. The brown haired boy blushed and put a hand on his cheek, being rather confused.

„Why did you-"

Chrome did not know what gave her the courage to do that, but in that moment doing the act somehow only seemed natural to her.

„That? That was a greeting. A tradition like that runs in our family."Up to that moment she was keeping a straight face, slowly closing and opening her one purple eye, but now she smiled cheerfully and clasped her hands in front of her in lady-like manner."I am pleased to meet you."

Mukuro immediately felt a hint of jealousy, and not wanting to be left behind, opened his mouth to say something, when three adults appeared at the door.

„Ah, there you are, children. Come with us, the tea is ready" said Reborn, gesturing for them to follow him.

„Wait, I believe you were not introduced to each other yet?" Giotto asked in a concerned tone. Tsuna cocked his head and flashed him a smile.

„It is okay, brother, we already managed to talk for a while!"

Mukuro could not take it anymore, a situation when he can not have any more quite private time with the boy with angelic features was drawing closer and closer. He rached out for the boy's hand, took it and put it to next to his lips, placing a long kiss on it with his eyes closed.

„Glad to make your acquintance, Tsunayoshi."

And for a second time in a short while, the boy's cheeks covered with redness.

„Young master! Young master, where are you?" a voice full of anxiety could be heard, and a young servant, a boy with green eyes and silver hair, probably not much older than his master, burst into the room and stopped in utter shock at what he saw. The boy with dark blue hair carefully let go of the small hand, and looked around with a confident smile, unaware of the looks that were piercing him just a second ago.

„Well then, shall we go? Giotto?" asked Daemon Spade, pulling the sleeve of the man's suit.

The blond haired man turned around in silence an guided everyone to the room when the tea was served. His navy blue-haired friend followed him with a sheepish smile, Mukuro with a smirk, but it could not be visible because his bangs hid his face, meanwhile Chrome smiled to her new friend, and he responded her with the same. The boy's servant, Gokudera Hayato, dragged himself at the end, his legs were wobbly, and he was staring at the floor with wide open eyes. But when they got to the dining room with a table set for six people, he snapped out of it and stood at attention.

„I-is there anything other you need, young master?" he asked, with a rather sad expression on his face, not willing to leave the room for a second, but at the same time being ready to fetch whatever was requested.

„No, it's just fine, thank you, Hayato!"Tsunayoshi responded cheerfully, taking his seat. A pink bud of the flower standing in a vase brushed against his cheek. He looked at it and blinked."Ah, the bouquets are lovely today. „

Reborn also approached the table and sniffed the delicate flowers, and his lips curved into a subtle smile.

„Indeed, they are. Bianchi put them together. „

Bianchi was a maid at the mansion, and Reborn's fiancee. She was also Hayato's sister, and though they did not actually talk very much, they were pretty close. 'I have to thank her, since the flowers pleased the young master.' The butler thought.

Chrome stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, fidgeting slightly. She was not sure where she should sit, so when her brother headed for the place next to the brown haired boy, she chose to sit on the opposite site of the table, when the black haired man gently touched her hand. She looked up at him puzzled.

„Lady Nagi, we have arranged the seats before. Your place is here." He led her to steps by the hand and pulled a chair for her, the one which stood next to Tsunayoshi's. She flushed slightly and was about to reject the offer out of nervousness, when she realised it would be rude, so she just thanked the man and sat down. Seeing it, her brother stopped before the table discontented, frowned and bit his lips in annoyance. The other seat next to Tsunayoshi was already taken by Giotto, who was brushing and stroking his little brother's wisps of bangs, chirping to him happily and seeming to not be realizing any other people, even Spade who was talking to him with acquisition, trying to get his attention. Blue haired teen hissed under his breath and went around the put her elbow on the table and rested her face on her hands, watching as Tsunayoshi kindly answers the questions from his brother, and before she knew it she sank in thought.

„Do you wish me to get you something, miss Dokuro?"

The white haired servant touched her shoulder almost impalpably. She shook her head for no, and the boy straightened from his bend.

„Alright. I will take my leave, then."

Hayato walked out of the room, throwing one last furious glare of jade eyes at Mukuro. The boy was not perturbed by that, instead of it he sat exacly opposite to Tsunayoshi and putting both his hands on the table, stretched out so his face was only few inches away from the caramel-eyed boy's.

„So, Tsunayoshi" he started, putting his chin on his hands for support „Would you mind sharing with me and my sister a few details about yourself?" Mukuro tilted his head with a wide smile and closed his eyes. The other boy was quite surprised, but then he indeed felt bad about not talking that much to his guests, so he prepared to answer, while Chrome took her hand away from her lips and stared at her brother in disbelief.

„De-details? Like...what I enjoy doing and things like that?" the teen made sure, while Mukuro was not moving away a little bit, in fact it seemed like every second he was getting a millimeter closer. Chrome wrinkled her eyebrows slightly, this behavior was really inappropriate. But then she decided to say nothing, waiting with huge interest for the boy's answer.

„Exacly that." Mukuro's smile grew even wider, and he opened his mismatched eyes, gazing right into the other boy's orbs, wich made te other one feel a bit uncomfortable, so he looked down.

„Well, I...I like doing many things, like drawing, riding, reading or playing the instruments, but there is nothing I am particulary good at...I am not very talented, you see...I guess most of the time I'm just playing with another kids, and that is what I like the most."

Then the boy smiled charmingly, rubbing the back of his head and spinning a tea spoon in the other hand. Mukuro stood up and Chrome could swear that in the next moment he will just step on the table.

„Ah, that is lovely!" he warbled."Will you play with me?"

That was when Giotto snapped, putting a kettle down on a table with a loud thud, separating Mukuro from Tsunayoshi and making the blue haired teen jump in surprise.

„Cut it off" the blond drawled "I mean, children, the purpose of this meeting was also so you could learn some things about the management, so could you concentrate for a while?"

„I am sorry, brother" Tsunayoshi said ashamed, and Giotto smiled at him, calmly sitting down again.

„Don't be. Just focus on listening to us adults for a while, alright, Tsunayoshi?"

„Yes!" The petite boy beamed, reaching for a biscuit.

„And Mukuro, sit down" Daemon Spade said monotonously. "What do you think you were doing?"

The blue haired boy reluctantly complied, and Chrome reached out for a cup of tea. The three children listened to Giotto, Spade and Reborn's plans and insights, but after a quarter they figured out it's a time when they can talk to each other again. Tsuna turned to Chrome with a smile, not wanting the girl to feel left out, he intented to strike a conversation with her now. Mukuro expected this to happen, but he still pouted with discontent. He wanted the boy to talk only to him all day long.

„Um..." The petite boy started, pushing off with both hands from the edge of the table. He looked down, gathering his thoughts for a while. The girl waited patiently for him to speak up again. „How should I call you? Lady Chrome? Lady Dokuro? Lady Rokudo? Lady Nagi?"

The girl tilted her head, blinked and giggled quietly. It seemed like the boy did his best to remember all the names, and was afraid to not mess them up.

„Arbitrarily. „

„Ah, I see...How come you have that many names? If-if you don't mind me asking, of course" he stuttered, not wanting to be even a tiniest bit rude. Partially because it was not often that they were having guests, and he did not want to disappoint his elder brother with his behaviur. But now he realised that it was not all- he felt very fond of the girl already when he first saw her, and he wanted to make her smile, to make the sparks appear in her eye. What he was not aware of was that she wanted the same for him.

„It is not quite true that I have this many names, actually. It is just that...well, Chrome is my first name. It sounds similar to my brother's name, because my mother says that were we were babies, we looked exacly the same! Then, Rokudo is my surname, and Dokuro is my middle name, but somehow we use it often...My father says it has a nice ring to it. It looks like he wanted to give me that as a first name, but mom's opinion had priority..."

Tsuna chuckled, covering his mouth.

„That's so interesting! How about this short one...Nagi?"

„Ah, this one..." the girl turned her head, so he could only see her eyepatch, and light blush covered her cheeks. „When I was little, before I could read, I think, my name was difficult for me to say...So I called myself Nagi. And it stayed like that in our family, it is mostly my cousin and my brother who call me that."

Tsunayoshi seemed to be in awe that just by asking her name, he found out so much about the girl. He thought that everything she said was cute, too.

„Then, one more thing makes me wonder...How were you calling your brother? Since „Mukuro" is kind of hard to say too..."

Mukuro smiled, remembering his sister as a toddler. She used to be kind of clingy then, sometimes constantly following him around the house, but he never minded that.

„I guess I just went with „Muku"" the girl replied. Tsunayoshi laughed sweetly again.

„Ah, Tsunayoshi, I just reminded" Giotto suddenly turned his attention back to the children „we are going to have another guests soon. From France. Yes, it is Alaude, with his brother." He added in response to Spade's questioning stare. "We haven't seen him for so long! I am so excited!" he exclaimed, dropping a strawberry into his mouth and grinning wildly, not realising how dark Spade's eyes suddenly became.

„From France! That is thrilling!" Tsuna was so enthralled by the information that he stood up."I can't wait!"

„So we better get to your French studies, huh?" Reborn pointed out, casually sipping his coffee. Tsuna sat down, pouting.

„I cannot yet say a single word... It's going to be so hard! Reborn, why are you so mean..." boy muttered against the table.

„Give him a break, Reborn. They can speak fluent english with no problem, so maybe Alaude's brother...His name is Kyouya, I think...would learn Tsuna instead. They will be living with us for a few weeks, if no longer after all."

Tsuna beamed up at that, and Reborn just rolled his eyes and finished his coffee.

„I can see that you three had enough of sitting at the table...Why don't you take a walk around the mansion instead?" Daemon Spade brought up, speaking particularly to Mukuro, who looked like he was about to cry.

„That's a great idea, cousin!" Chrome reacted merrily. Tsuna nodded, stood up, and grabbed the girl's hand, feeling his other one being grabbed by Mukuro at the same moment. The blue-haired boy already stood practically at the door. Tsuna looked at his hand which was hold by Mukuro, and blinked confused, but then he just smiled charmingly yet again.

„Yes, let's go, I will show you around! I want you to see all the best places and hideouts!"

The silver-haired boy was walking next to the big windows on the corridor of the second floor of the mansion, carrying a package of books that just arrived. The boy was murmuring to himself and his gaze was directed mostly to the floor, but despite that he still caught a glimpse of something moving in the garden and approached the window. Pulling the dark green curtains away a bit, he noticed shapes of two boys and a stain of white...must have been a girl's dress. „So young master is showing them around the garden, huh? Young master is so kind!" he immediately thought, not letting his feeling of wanting to be with him there right now get a voice in his head. They were walking to the big old tree, his master talking about something enthusiastically and gesturing, the girl walking beside him and listening closely, and the blue haired boy doing the same, walking by his right side keeping his hands behind his head. Gokudera put the books on the windowsill and leaned on it, supporting his head with his hands and gazing into the garden. Seeing his master laughing under that giant tree, which was the hugest tree in the whole area, reminded him a scene from their childhood. He and his master were both seven years old, it was a beggining of spring and the first time that Tsunayoshi was allowed to go outdoors, due to constantly getting sick during winter. In the fact, on that day he already was healthy for about three weeks, but his family was worried that the weather was still too cold and windy. So when they got a reluctant approval to go out and play in the garden, the little boy was jumping from excitment and took all his favourite toys, explaining to Hayato that they wanted to see more of the world too. They sat on the grass in the shadow of the tree, Tsunayoshi dressed in brown shorts, knee socks and sailor shirt with a beige coat on it, Hayato in his usual black and shining butler uniform. The brown haired boy was riding his toy cars on the grass, occasionally raising them up in the air and making sounds, and from time to time turning around and talking to his teddy bear. Hayato was sitting on his heels across him, observing how engrossed in playing his master was. He squinted his green eyes, unconsciously tugging gently at his trousers material. Then suddenly Tsunayoshi throw up his teddy bear in the air too and rushed after him, spreading his arms wide, landing flat with his head next to Gokudera's knees. The toy spinned in the air a few times, and then landed in the little boy's open arms, who hugged it laughing loudly. Gokudera stared at him intently, at his jumping strands of hair and chubby cheeks, when suddenly the boy looked up at him, wide smile still on his face. Hayato opened his mouth and struugled for something to say, when suddenly he spotted a cat, stretched without a care in the world in the pile of Tsunayoshi's toys.

„Ah! There you are, you troublemaker! We thought you ran away for good!" Hayato exclaimed, stood up and made a step to get a hold of the cat, but as soon as he moved, the animal snorted, rose and in the blink of an eye were climbing up the trunk.

„No! I won't let you get away this time!"

The silver-haired boy started to climb up the tree with astonishing agility, not mindind that his knees and hands were getting scratched and bruised. Tsunayoshi ran to the tree and cocked his head up.

„Do you see our kitty?" he asked, but Hayato didn't hear him, as he was already up high, surrounded by the leaves and howling wind. Then see saw a white spot on a quite a distant branch. „Now I have to risk, or else it will jump somewhere else again!" the boy thought, and tried to reach the branch with one big leap. Then he realised that the distance was a bit bigger than he assumed, and he couldn't reach the branch, but in the same moment couldn't go back on his previous one either. The boy's eyes widened, he lost balance and plummeted down, catching for a moment two or three branches on the way, but couldn't hold on to them. He felt like he was inside a huge spiral, was terrified, his heart was beating so fast it was scary- and then suddenly he was slowly opening one sore eye, seeing swaying blades of grass very clearly. He turned his gaze of one eye several times up and several times down, and then realised he was lying on something soft. His both eyes shot open, he rose his head, to find two big caramel eyes staring into his. He was lying on his master, who was spread on the grass now, with two hands next to his head. His whole face became completely red. He shoot up to a kneeling position, shook his head passionetely, tears forming in his eyes and clasped his hands.

„I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry for falling on you, young master! Please don't fire me! Or rather, you have every reason to fire me now, but please-"

„You are so awesome, Hayato! I had no idea it's possible to climb this high!"

Gokudera blinked, his tears stopping in his eyes and not falling. Tsunayoshi was sitting now, smiling brightly at him, with sincere admiration in his eyes. Gokudera's lips formed a small, curve line, his cheeks stoppde being so red once he stopped touching Tsunayoshi, but still were pink.

„Young master..." he began. Then, the cat spun past them and meowed loudly.

„Let's go home, Hayato, and show them that we found our kitty! Come on, kitty!"

The cat happily jumped to the boy's opened arms and started purring. Hayato picked up all the toys and twalked back home, playing with tiny boats, making it seem like they swam in the air.

The now fourteen year old servant sighed long, and slowly pulled away from the windowsill. Reminding himself of his duties, he picked up the books and started walking to the library, but in the end couldn't stop himself from looking out from every window, simultanously with the teenagers in the garden walking, so from every window he had the best look at them. Next to one of the last windows, he put the books on the floor, grabbed the curtains, which moved with a metallic clatter, and sighed yet again, sou loud it could be heard in the whole corridor, reflecting at how good person his master is.

„Is everything alright, big brother Hayato?"

He turned around in surprise, to see Fuuta with a genuine worry on his face.

„For a moment, you looked very sad...And then again happy..."said the little boy in green sweater, shifting from foot to foot.

„It's nothing!"

The teen cut it off like that, picked up the books and left the corridor.


End file.
